Walk in the woods
by ShadowScare
Summary: When did fun turn into emotions and all these things? Tune in for more! (Shippings, sorry for lying..)
1. Chapter 1

**First of all to all of you guys, I'm truly sorry for being absent and I don't really have a excuse except writter's Block which isn't a good excuse sorry to hold all of you guys off for a while I'm putting this up so yeah I'll go ahead and try and upload twice a month instead of 3 but here is the story! Hope you enjoy, Once again Sorry.**

It was a fairly nice day, The sun wasn't too bright, The clouds weren't covering the sun all too much and the Breeze was perfect for a certain dog and his two friends, Well atleast one of his friends.

Bolt woke up and yawned as he glanced over at the sun through the in his owners room, Which he had got into the night before. "Not to bright, That's good for me I guess." He said to himself, Not like anyone was there to hear him.

Bolt headed into the living room where he found one of his trio mates, Rhino. Rhino was still sound asleep as if he just went to sleep, But thinking about it now that Idea seems pretty on spot considering he had went to sleep on the remote. Bolt sighed at his friend, His actions never ceased to amaze him.

*Bolt POV*

 _Well Rhino is sleeping and I hadn't the chance to check up on Mittens, Plus I wanna ask her a question._ I began to leave the living room seeing as I had nothing to do in there. I slowly walked up the stairs seeing as I haven't the chance to fully wake up so a bunch was still groggy but I still made my way upstairs none the less.

I finally made my way to Mittens room and walked in, Nothing. Nothing, No cat just A bed, A Fan and A cover. "Wow nothing here. Where could she-" "Bolt what are you doing in my room?"

I was surprised, She came out of nowhere when I wasn't expecting her! Why does she always do this? "Uh I was just looking for you nothing more, heh.." Mittens looked surprised but I don't know why. What if..

"Whatever, Why were you even looking for me?" Mittens sure said that in a cold tone, No matter! "I was kinda wondering if later today, if me and you could take a walk in the woods.."

"Why would I want to walk in the woods at all today?" I looked around and out the window then I spoke, "Maybe it would be a good bonding exercise. I guess" Mittens sighed at my Idea of a bonding activity.

"Fine, Fine but what do I get outta of this?" I looked confused, Wasn't she already getting something outta this whole thing?

"Uh what do you want?" She smiled, "I want to ignore you and Rhino for a whole week." I sighed, wasn't that destroying the whole purpose of the walk?

"Uh, erm ok I guess? Hey are you hungry?" I asked attempting to avoid the situation plus I was pretty sure that Penny filled my food bowl last night before she went to sleep, She always fills it up unless she is busy..

"Naw, I ate before I came up here and caught you." "Oh uh ok did you see Rhino?" Mittens rolled and answered my question. "Yeah, But he is sleeping at the moment."

I nodded and headed towards the kitchen, the only upsides where that everything wasn't groggy anymore and I was hopefully about get some food.

I reached my destination but the bowl was empty, This meant 2 things 1: Penny was busy last night and 2: I was gonna have to wake her up if I wanted some food.. I whimpered quietly and went ahead to wake Penny up for the sake breakfast.

I managed to Penny's room and put my head on her leg and began to whimper, which worked quicker than it usually does.

"Huh Bolt? Oh I know, sorry about that.." Something seemed a bit off maybe she was working too hard before going to sleep, I don't want to rush her.

I shook my head and accidentally directed my head towards the clock which quickly caught Penny's attention, The clock read 7:54 am.

"What?! It's that late!" Penny got up really fast, I had to move back to avoid accidentally getting kicked by my owner.

"Bolt, I'll feed you later but I gotta get ready for school." She glanced at her calendar and sighed.

I didn't really understand anything else that was going on in the room so I had backed out of the room and made my way to the living room seeing as Rhino should be up by now atleast.

I arrived at my second destination, the clocks on the T.V now read 8:00 the re-runs of my old show come on at 8:00! I can to conclusion that 1: Penny was gonna be late and Rhino was up because he was always up to watch the re-runs.

I went to the couch and found Rhino clearly awake now, Also watching re-runs.

"Hey Rhino, When did you wake up?" He glanced at me with a big grin, "Hey Bolt! I just finished watching the last episode for season 2!" I forgot that the show starts from 7:30 to 8:00 and another one after that.

"Oh uh, I remember that one wasn't that one the cliff hanger that got us here kinda.." Rhino looked shocked and I knew that I messed up big time.

"Are you kidding me, that's season 3, season 2 is the one with-" "Ok, Ok I get it Rhino, I don't need a summary of what I did, But I do need to kill time. Do you think you can help?"

"Yeah, Sure. But may I ask why you need to kill time?" I nodded " It's because later today me and Mittens are going on a walk in the woods and I wanna kill time 'till then!" Rhino shook his head like a detective. "Alright but does she know that the woods are a half of a mile away?" I shrugged " I don't know but how do you know that, you barely go outside!."

Rhino shrugged back "Hey just because I don't go outside doesn't mean I'm not smart."

I heard something fall so I directed my attention to where the sound came from, the kitchen.

"Uh ok Rhino I gotta check something out so I'll be right back!" I said while sprinting away to catch whatever made that noise.

To my surprise I found Penny pouring food into my bowl while being completely ready for school.

"Hey Bolt, Here you go and I gotta go." Penny said while pushing my bowl towards me, I whimpered trying to get her to stay which never works but its a fun try.

"Sorry Bolt not today I got things to do today, I have a test! Anyways bye Bolt!" She managed to say that while leaving the house to me,Rhino and Mittens and her mom who had to leave later today so that enabled me and Mittens to have our walk today!

I ate my food relatively quickly in hopes time would move as fast as I ate but to no avail as the clock only read 8:30 after I finished eating.

Maybe I was a little too excited for this walk, Wait I still need to establish a time for us to go on the walk, How did I forget that?

I rushed upstairs passing Rhino while he was on his way to the kitchen and Made it to Mittens room and she was actually there this time, which in itself was a surprise!

"Hey Mittens..-What would be a good time for us to take that walk later?" She shrugged and went on to answer "I don't know maybe 12 to be safe." I grinned "12? Got it!." I left Mittens alone and went to watch some sweet re-runs of my old T.V show.

*3 hours later*

I didn't expect for there to be a marathon today but it was pretty fun to see my old stunts, Atleast that killed some time. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 11..

"11?! I didn't expect to kill that much time, Rhino help me prepare!" I looked towards the hamster as he shrugged "Why do you need to prepare? Aren't you two just going to the woods for a walk?"

"Well yeah but still I wasted too much time watching T.V I still have to set up activities and stuff along the way!" The hamster sighed and gave up "Alright, Alright I'll help you prepare for nothing."

"Thanks so much Rhino!"

*1 Hour of preparation later*

I approached Mittens and stated her with a simple question that began our activities, "Are you ready?"

Mittens nodded slowly, probably wondering what she had gotten herself into this time but it didn't matter to me, We were about to have fun! A whole day of fun that is!

Me and Mittens left the house and set off in the direction of the woods, With me and Rhino's preparation we should have half a hour of Icebreakers then we can play fetch and head home!

"Hey Mittens, how are you today in this ok day?" Mittens didn't even look towards me and kept walking, "Fine I guess." I nodded to show that I had heard her then I went onto the next question, "Hey Mittens, How has it been living with me, Rhino, Penny and her mom?" Mittens actually acknowledged me and said "It has actually been pretty good, Bolt why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Just thought a bit of Icebreakers might be a good Idea." Mittens shrugged, "Yeah.."

 **And thats it for chapter 1 outta the maybe 2 or 4 part story of a walk in the woods, So tell me in the reviews How did you like it? What do you think is gonna happen and then maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday we'll see if you're correct. But thanks to Basbon and Advina for alway bein' there for someone like me its been great, cya soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back again with Part 2! Cya guys in a few!**

*Bolt POV*

The walk went quiet when I ran out of Icebreakers to ask Mittens and we were halfways towards the woods then Mittens spoke.

"Bolt, How would you feel if I told you, living with you and everyone else was one of the best if not the best, Experiences I have ever had."

I was stumped but then again she is de-clawed and maybe her old owner did that to her.. If that the case (Which I hope it isn't) Then I can see why this would be the best for her.

"Thanks, I really had a bunch of fun with you as well!" I glanced toward other places which was only guarded by trees and such. "Hey wanna go a bit deeper? Like maybe we could pass through those bushes?" I pointed my head toward the bushes that hid a waterfall.

"Mittens?" She had zoned out after I made my statement and after hers, what is the matter with her? I moved closer to her and slipped and bumped into her as we fell down, somewhere..

To my surprise she was actually crying! Was it because she was thinking back? I can't let her sit there and cry. I embraced her quickly without much thinking..

"Mittens, What are you thinking about?.." I was kinda-Scratch that very sorry for her I felt sad myself..My heart felt as if it would burst but I wouldn't stop, Why?..

"Bolt, I'm fine,it's just.." I shook my head at my friends attempt to get me to stop worrying about her. Why do I feel so driven to help her? Even if she is a friend why am I so motivated? Do I-

"You're not fine! Just let me help you, Look we can cancel this whole walk and we can forget this ever happened.. Do you wanna go home and sit down somewhere?"

Mittens glanced at me slightly and nodded. "Sure why not.." She seemed to be very distraught so I figured that this would be best to help her feel better..

The walk home was pretty..empty to say something, but I knew that this was better than a eventful walk home.. Seeing as Mittens could clear her mind and I could start filling mine up.

"Hey Mittens you might now wanna talk about it or at all but-" I slipped and on instinct I called out for the person or animal that I saw, Mittens..

"Mittens, Help!" I manged before falling far. I could hear Mittens call my name one more time before everything went black.

I woke up quite a while later, I assumed Mittens was probably still out looking for me until I felt something hit my back, which was wet.

I touched it with my paw and to my luck it was my own blood.. Today was going terribly to say the least.

I walk a few meters and my feet started to ache but I couldn't stop, I gotta go and make sure Mittens didn't get into any trouble.

I walked for a few minutes that felt like hours until my leg really started hurting, it felt like it was killing me so I got a chance to finally sit down and reflect on today.

I imagined Mittens in danger for whatever reason but that imagination empowered me, motivated me just enough to get back on my feet and find Mittens!

I ran and ran for about 20 minutes until I ran into someone. I was filled with joy assuming I ran into my best friend, Mittens.

"Mittens!" I hugged the figure until I realized that this figure wasn't as small as Mittens.

"Who's Mittens? Are you alright? Ya seem hurt.." The person seemed really calm and kind I looked up and saw a grey wolf with black dots seemingly everywhere!

"Uh she's my friend, we're really close.. She is a black cat kinda skinny, Have you seen her?" I was beginning to get desperate but by whatever means I wanna find Mittens and make sure she's alright!

"Hmmm, I had seen a black cat earlier! She said she was lookin for someone! I guess that someone was you.." The grey wolf as he looked down but I lifted his head up.

"Which way did she go? Please tell me!" He smiled and pointed north. I thanked him and instantly rushed off.

I wandered for a while before I heard a scream. "Mittens!" I rushed off into the direction of the scream, I just hoped that I was fast enough!

I saw Mittens run away from a wolf and the wolf looked just about ready to kill..

I began to get worried about both of our well-beings but I didn't have much time to think so, On instinct I rammed into the wolf with everything I had and more hoping to do some damage to him.

This only pissed him off and made him target me instead of Mittens which was good for her but not my safety..

I looked towards Mittens and nodded my head signaling that She could run and that I would follow shortly.

She ran off as I got prepared to fight, Then all of the sudden the wolf fell over And I tilted my head.

It was the grey wolf that I ran into earlier, "What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"I could as you the same thing.. I followed ya seeing as you were already hurt so you couldn't risk anything else now could ya?" I shook my head and I asked him something I should have a while ago.

"What's your name?" He grinned and spoke "Ace, Now get goin' don't wanna keep yer friend waitin now do ya?" I shook my head and thanked Ace as I ran off to catch up with Mittens.

 **First things, If you made it to the end thank you very much for the support and second I spent about 2 weeks or so on this chapter Mainly because of writters Block which is strong.. -_- Thanks to whomever read the whole thing and this is where I'm gonna leave off. Tune in for 2 more chapters after this. Have a good Christmas Break guys!**


End file.
